bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukiakari Kūshinsai
|birthday = July 17 |gender = Female |height = 175 kg (5'9) |weight = 77 kg (171 lbs) |blood type = A- |affiliation = D.C.O. Suteibu Ōkami |occupation = Kenjutsu Dojo Master Member of Incarn8 |previous occupation = Lieutenant of |team = Incarn8 |previous team = |partner = Suteibu Ōkami |previous partner = |base of operations = King City Mountain Hideout |relatives = Unknown |education = Furuidenshō Kakkotaru Shin'nen |shikai = Not Yet Revealed |bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} Yukiakari Kūshinsai (雪明り空芯菜, "By Snow Light, Morning Glory Water") was the former disciple of Head Captain Shin'nen, becoming a Lieutenant of the 8th Division within the Gotei 13 under the command of current presiding Head of the Noble House of Kuchiki, Kōjaku Kuchiki. Appearance Yukiakari portrays a young woman in her late teens and early 20's. She has a well-developed, lithe muscular form, kept in constant shape due to her activities as during her time as a Captain as well as her time as a member of Venganza as well as the Master of a Kenjutsu Dojo. She has various, thin marks on her palms and torso, showing the intensity of her training as a Soul Reaper as well as becoming a veteran warrior. Bearing a stature of an even 6ft, Yukiakari possesses an intimidating gait to all those who know and don't know her, as she radiates expeirence, cool collect calm, and an often barely controlled fury behind her eerily even stare. She has a fair complexion that often protrays a light tan during the Spring and Summer while having a soft milky white color during the Fall and Winter. Often accented by her dark eyes and raven black hair that is often covering partially down the bridge of her neck and around her jawline to cover her ears, stretching all the way to the small of her back. Yukiakari's uniform as a student within the Shinō Academy was a standard white kosode with red borders with a black hakama skirt, often adorning her sword along her right hip with her hair braided in a ponytail upon occasions while donning the normal tabi socked and sandals. When becoming a Captain, Yukiakari's appearance kept the high-rise ponytail appearance, wearing a sleeveless and high collared Haori that doubled for a trench coat, with her standard Shikhakushō lying underneath, wearing a pair of bare foot sandals while doing so. Sometimes she'd even wear her Haori without putting her arms through the sleeves, indicating she isn't feeling as if the current situation warrants her full concentration. When coming to the World of the Living, Yukiakari's appearance as a Venganza warrior mirrors her old visage as a Captain. Wearing a high-collared trench coat with kanji letters emblazoned on its back representing her Dojo's Honor Code, she'd often wear nothing else but a bandage wrap over her chest, keeping her from making any unnecessary messups do to "personal packaging". She also wears in addition to a black belted pair of white satin pants, with a pair of white shoes or a pair of tower clogs. With only a small memento necklace and a ever-present wooden sword as the disguised sealed form of her Zanpakutō, she is most commonly seen by her comrades in thsi attire. Personality Yukiakari's personality is mostly a passive, calm individual who relies on facts, logic, and a strict code of honor that guides her decisions of most practical choices in her life. She rarely deviates from that mindset, as she often scolds others for acting out their individual antics, such as Hiyori's hot tempers or Suteibu's laziness, despite the fact she does so for the latter out of affection and any others out of annoyance. She hardly ever becomes angry, and only for the times when others' rage outputs are escalating out of control, with herself releasing her own glare of menace, often quieting others instantly or discourage them from continuing further, from invoking her own painful outbursts of wrathful rage upon them. For those who sincerely earned her wrath upon them, those who are after things she cares about or are doing things inherently evil, her Honor demands they be smited and crushed beyond recognition. Upon occasion, when Yukiakari has really nothing else to do or major to accomplish, she'd always find herself being slightly bored. To this, she can often sympathize with people like Suteibu, as she hardly finds anything to do worthwhile unless its a challenging activity or something beyond normal routine activities she purposes herself to do to keep herself occupied. She's often mentioned in a subtle way how she still finds a hidden form of romantic desire for Suteibu and has always since his departure from the Gotei 13, having often made her morose and bitter during her times as a Captain. However, as both a peer and often a partner, Yukiakari respects Suteibu and would rarely find herself openly admitting her feelings to him, despite her often jealous twitches towards Hiyori. During her time as a Captain, Yukiakari had a very formal, by-the-book way of going about things, never one to veer away from it. This earned her the respect of her colleagues, namely Captains Takuji, Hayate, Seu-Fon, and Shin'nen themselves, while being slightly rebuked by the likes of Aizen, Sasayaki, and Tachibana. Synopsis In Progress Affiliations In Progress History: Yukiakari Kūshinsai's history began as a young teenaged girl, part of the same Soul Reaper corps that aided the War Council during the final climax of the Ultharon war. While her experience was low and skills were overlooked up until now, Yukiakari proved herself within the field of fire, capable of redirecting her squad upon instinct as well as demonstrating impressive skill and powers in the line of duty. It wasn't shortly after, Yukiakari was noticed by the Head Captain himself, as she was unofficially part of one of the lower Officer ranks within the 1st Division. Seeing potential in her, Shin'nen promoted her to 7th Seat and began to train her in all forms of tactics, skills, and powers he himself learned, seeing how'd she fare and what she could become. The training didn't come easy or natural at first, causing Yukiakari to earn her fair share of scars and marks that would keep her going, earning the resolve to earn the respect of her new mentor, superior, and friend of her father, an officer within the 1st Division underneath her. Within a short time of only two decades, Yukiakari had mastered her skills and prowess to a level that her own teacher was surprised of. Her skills were then tested and reviewed by both the Head Captain himself, and several other Captains present: Captain Uchiwa, Captain Takuji, Captain Kasumiōji, and finally Captain Seu-Fon. After revealing her prowess to pass the requirements necessary to satisfy them, if not applaud her, Yukiakari became Captain of the 8th Division, finally filling the last of the void positions within the Gotei 13. She began serving faithfully and dutifully, keeping a tight and orderly conduct within her Barracks, as well as proving herself to be a capable tactician, leader, and warrior. Earning the respect of many of her colleagues for most of her no-nonsense behavior most of the time, while earning the ire of those who had their own personal vendettas against her behavior or rise to stature, Yukiakari treated all with equal respect as fellow Captains of the Gotei 13. Abilities: *'Daunting Spiritual Power': Even at a young age, Yukiakari was able to project a frightening if not volatile Spiritual Pressure from her body, especially during times of crisis and trauma. After decades of intense training, Yukiakari eventually mastered her Spiritual Energies to a masterful level, able to manipulate her Spiritual Power to great lengths and skill, capable of making her a living force to be reckoned with, even to her colleagues. Her aura usual projects a light pink color, sometimes creating sakura blossom petals in her wake, something nostalgically similar to a certain Shikai of a long past Soul Reaper. *' ': Even in comparison to Swordsmanship masters, Kukkyōna Hayate, Noriko Nagasaki, and Shindō Takuji, Yukiakari has excellingmastery within the arts of swordsmanship, having been tutored and trained by none other than Head Captain Furuidenshō Shin'nen himself. Capable of standing toe to toe with ease against the likes of most Espada/Captain-Class entities with her Zanjutsu prowess alone, Yukiakari has developed a number of techniques solely spawned from her time developing her several styles of sword fighting. With enough brute force concentrated into the strike of her sword, she can potentially create a rift of cutting force through the air, nigh transparent invisible strands of dozens of cutting ribbons in the air, as well as a concussive blast under the force of a single-handed strike. *' ': Yukiakari's mastery within the martial arts of Hakuda became recognizeable by several expert practitioners within the Gotei 13. Capable of moving in fluid, effortless gestures in the midst of chaotic, confusing situations as well as initiate devestatingly swift, powerful strikes towards her opponents weak spots and crush their physically endurable forms, Yukiakari's prowess in the arts of Hakuda are remarked even by the renowned Captain Tensai as "remarkably resilient and devestating in the battlefield." *' ': Yukiakari's training with her mentor had improved her already impressive list of disciplined and mastered Kidō spells. Capable of reducing the time needed for powerful, high-class spells without the need for incantation as well as the ability to strand spell after spell together to create potent affects, Yukiakari has proven herself a dangerous opponent when choosing her spells over her other forms of combat. Having even placed special, dormant spells onto objects or people, activating upon thought command or when certain criteria are met, Yukiakari's practican and subtle employments of spells are renowned and applauded even by Kidō Captain Hando. *' ': One of the musts for her prestige position as well as most of her other skills to be worth anything, Yukiakari can maneuver with swift agility and grace througout the battlefield. Capable of making multiple bursts of quick short distance "Steps" or move within an incredible distance within a single "Step", Yukiakari is a prestiged practitioner of the Flash Step arts of Hohō. Equipment In Progress Zanpakutō: Juryoku (呪力, juryoku; Jap Lit Translation, "Mystical Force."): Juryoku takes the form of a wooden practice sword in its sealed form. When unveiled, its basic form takes that of a guardless katana with a plain scabbard and 4 1/2 ft long blade. *' ': Yukiakari's blade takes no real physical change in appearance other than her blade glowing a bright pink upon uttering the command "Shine through the Darkness," allowing her basic techniques to be utilized, as well as the area around her to shine brightly in an aura of violet and pink particles. Behind the scenes/Trivia: *Yukiakari's physical appearance, powers, and personality shots are referenced to the hit Anime Beelzebub's character, Aoi Kunieda. Category:Furuidenshō Kakkotaru Shin'nen Category:Gotei 13 (Mangetsu20) Category:Sōdai Takuji Category:Shindō Takuji Category:Ryouken Aizen Category:Soifon (Blankslate) Category:Ryuma Aokawa Category:Venganza Category:Hiyori Sarugaki (Prodigy) Category:Seikaku Shirokage Category:Bleach: Hollow Chronicels